Tied Back Together
by Colorless Cat
Summary: The continuing story of two normal girls, Canaan and Maria. Yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

_This story takes place immediately after Maria is back in Japan at her photography exhibit. (Last episode of CANAAN)  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_"There was something that I lost. _

_There was something that I obtained. _

_Then I lost it again. _

_I sought and I ran and then I obtained it again."-Canaan_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_After the photography exhibit ended, Maria Osawa yawned and stretched her body. Mino already left the exhibit two hours ago. He had asked a shy girl he met at the exhibit to dinner. The blonde couldn't wait to hear from him. He promised to call her tomorrow.

Maria gazed at Canaan's picture one last time before she was going to leave. The black and white photo stared back at her in such a way that Maria felt Canaan was still watching her.

Suddenly, the blonde felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around.

A young brunette with a choppy haircut around his early twenties stood a few inches taller than the camerawoman. He was wearing a blue flannel shirt and had a clean shaven beard.

"Is your name Maria Osawa?" he asked courteously.

Maria nodded at the stranger and he smiled.

"My name is Michael and I really like your gallery. Your photos truly captures the essence of each picture."

The blonde blushed. "Thank you Michael! That means a lot to me."

"You mean it?" he asked.

"Yeah. No one really compliments my photographs," Maria replied frowning. "But I'm still an amateur at photography so I guess it explains a lot. If it wasn't for Canaan, then I would never have gotten into photography."

"Canaan?"

"A special friend," Maria replied quietly. Canaan's name echoed in her ears and the blonde's heart started to beat rapidly.

"Oh. Is this Canaan the one in this photograph?" he asked pointing at an unsmiling, short-haired woman next to Alphard.

"Yes!"

Soon, Michael's voice drowned in her ears and Maria thought about Alphard. Her brown eyes grew solemn. What happened to her? Was Alphard still alive?

"Good then," Michael laughed nervously, "I thought you had another person in mind."

Maria jolted out of her thoughts when she realized Michael was still talking. "Eh?" she asked.

The young man's cheeks turned red. "I'm sorry. That was a stupid remark I made."

"I should be the one who's sorry! I wasn't listening before," the blonde apologized. "Can you repeat that again?"

"Oh, that's alright," he replied with color returning back to his cheeks. "What I meant was I thought you were already going out with someone."

_ Going out with someone?_ "Why do you ask?" Maria asked puzzled.

"Would you like to go out with me to lunch tomorrow?"


	2. Chapter 2

Michael waited for Maria in front of a café. He wore a plain brown t-shirt and jeans. He got there ten minutes earlier, and he was a bit anxious. This was the first time he was going out with a girl.

He spotted Maria crossing the street in a pink sweater and navy blue shorts. She wore the same lacy boots from yesterday. The blonde found Michael and waved her hand.

"Michael!"

"Maria! I thought you would never come," he joked.

The blonde approached him and laughed. "Why would you think that?" she asked. "I keep my promises."

"I was just kidding," Michael replied. "What do you want to eat?"

Maria hesitated. She glanced around and saw two couples eating sundaes. It reminded her the time she went out with Canaan. The time Canaan made her blush furiously.

_Oh how I miss her!_ Maria's joy dissolved from her face.

"Is there anything wrong?" Michael asked with concern.

"Nothing!" the blonde responded pushing Canaan out of her thoughts. "Let's eat sundaes!"

He chuckled. "Ice cream for lunch?"

"Yeah. I don't feel so hungry anymore. Besides, sundaes are the best!"

The two sat down at a round table, and the waitress took their order. She hurried away.

"So… do you live around here?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Maria replied. "Do you?"

The young man nodded. He stared at Maria, and it seemed she was daydreaming again. Michael wondered what the blonde was thinking about.

_Oh well. At least I can watch at her pretty face.  
_

His eyes aimlessly lingered on the "forbidden spot" below her neck. The blonde's chest was small, but overall her body wasn't bad.

_She has nice legs…  
_

Maria became aware that Michael was staring at her, but not _at_ _her_. Her cheeks flushed. She was about to clear her throat, but the waitress arrived and placed their sundaes on the table. The sweet chocolate and vanilla aroma floated in her noise. Maria's appetite became stimulated again, and she ate ravenously.

"You must really like it, eh?" Michael asked.

Maria nodded through the mouthfuls of ice cream. "It reminds me the time I with out with Canaan."

Realization swept past the young man. _She was thinking about her friend all along! _"Oh! I see now. Were you thinking about your friend Canaan before?"

Maria stopped eating. "Yeah. I really miss her."

"You must really love her."

Maria's spoon drooped inside the melting ice cream. She sighed. "I do. I love Canaan a lot." Sadness washed over her eyes. "I wish I can walk alongside her and I wish she can...." Her voice trailed off.

_Crap. _

What a bad topic he brought up. In fact, it looked she was going to cry any minute. Guilt chewed him up little by little.

"But," Maria continued startling Michael, "as long I'm with Canaan in my heart; I guess that matters the most."

_Wait. It seems Maria has strong feelings for this friend of hers._ _Is she a… lesbian? But if she was, why would she go out with me in the first place?  
_

"Maria, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Hmm?"

"This Canaan… do you like her more than a friend?"

_More than a friend?_ "What do you mean?"

"Let me paraphrase. Are you in... in love with her?" he stammered fumbling the words out.

Her brown eyes shot up. Maria never asked herself that, but she does love Canaan. She loves her. As a friend, as a sister, or as more than a friend, why did it matter? Any kind of love is still love to her. But was it normal for two girls to fall in love with each other? Maria has never loved anyone as much as she has loved Canaan. There were girl friends she had when she was younger at school, but that love she had for them was a different love she has for Canaan. This love was stronger; much stronger than friendship.

Maria couldn't deny it. She enjoyed holding Canaan's hand, and she loved the feeling of her warm embrace. She was happiest whenever she was around the mercenary. The blonde could even count all the special times she was with Canaan and felt those butterflies soaring in her stomach. Especially the times she blushed and felt embarrassed. Canaan appeared emotionless and detached on the outside, but the mercenary was genuinely compassionate. Maria always felt her affection, and she knew Canaan has loved her unconditionally. The mercenary only shared her heart with those she found special to her. Canaan wasn't too open around strangers, and sometimes she was overprotective over the blonde.

_Would that mean I'm a lesbian? _

She never really had crushes on guys. Her male friends were no more than brothers to her. In fact, Maria wasn't even sure if she had any crushes in the past. She couldn't _recall_ much.

Maria sighed and rose up from her seat. "I'm sorry, Michael! Please excuse me."

Michael stared at her as she walked away. He barely blinked. When her pink sweater disappeared in the crowd, he realized he was alone now. He felt empty.

_Oh great… _

He was more than baffled. He was confused, abandoned, and he felt extremely stupid at the same time.

The waitress approached the young man who sitting alone. He displayed a depressing expression._ Where did the young lady go?_ He probably got dumped. She slipped the bill beside Maria's unfinished sundae.

"Here you go."

Michael did not look up at her.


	3. Chapter 3

_ I'm sorry, Michael.  
_

Maria wandered into a park. She spotted a redhead with a braided ponytail in a swing set soaring in the air. Her friend, who had short black hair, giggled and pushed her again.

"Higher!"

The blonde's lips curled into a smile while she heard the two children shouting with laughter. Soon, the voices faded away as she walked farther under the trees.

A pink petal floated down from a cherry blossom and landed softly on the floor. Maria glanced down at the lonely petal. She bent down and gently plucked the petal off the ground. The blonde gazed at the vibrant, beautiful color.

_I'll take you home with me._

When Maria was about to slip the petal in her pocket, she felt something else inside.

She pulled out a red string.

_Canaan…. _

Tears welled up in her brown eyes, and Maria fought back against them.

_Canaan would never want to see me cry… if I'm sad, she will be sad. I don't want that to happen. I don't want to cry anymore._

The blonde placed the red string and petal inside her pocket. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Canaan, do you feel the same way as I do?" Maria whispered in the wind.

A gentle breeze brushed her cheek and playfully tackled her long hair.

* * *

Steam blanketed the small bathroom. Canaan sank herself deeper into the warm water and closed her eyes. A visitor was waiting for her.

The mercenary rose up, and the water ran back down to the mauve tub. She dried herself with a towel and placed her clothes back on.

Canaan opened the door and took a glimpse at Yuri Natsume sitting by the green window. She was reading a book. The mercenary ignored her and tied her wet hair with the red string by the cracked mirror.

Yuri glanced up at Canaan and pushed her glasses toward her eyes. "Summer is coming to an end soon. What are you going to do now, now that _she's_ gone?"

Canaan's eyes widened. She glanced over at her employer, but did not reply.

_Maria… _

"I'm going back to Japan in a few days. It won't be long till you have another mission. This will be your chance to visit your_ lover_."

"My lov-lover?" the mercenary stammered suddenly, absorbing those words.

Yuri grinned at Canaan whose cheeks were burning red. "That girl misses you terribly. Why torture yourself?"

The mercenary averted her eyes away from her.

_Because I want Maria to be safe… whenever she's with me, my enemies hurt her first. _

The employer got up from her seat and walked toward the door. She turned her head toward Canaan. "If you decide to come, find me in two days. My pilot will fly us to Japan. I'm sure I don't have to tell you where I'll be located since you'll use synesthesia. You will have one month to find Maria… and be with her."

Before Yuri turned away, Canaan spoke. "Why are you doing this?"

"I know what it's like to fall in love." With that, she left.

_In love?  
_

Maria's name echoed in her ears. Canaan touched her left breast and felt a glowing golden light emanating from her heart. The thought of Maria made her feel warm, happy and… fuzzy.

_Maria. Maria is my love. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

_"Ohayou" means good morning in Japanese. I'm sure I don't have to make a note what "sugoi" means :) _

* * *

Maria stared up at the dull white walls of her bedroom. She was lying down on her bed with her arms behind her head.

_Canaan I… _

Suddenly the blonde's cell phone rang. She jolted forward and picked it up. It was Mino.

"Mino! Mino!" Maria cried out loud with joy.

He groaned. "Maria, no need to shout so loud! You are going to make me deaf."

"I'm sorry, Mino. I missed you! How was your date?"

"It went well," he chuckled. "Ayame invited me to a… a masquerade ball. It's being held next week."

"A mask party? Sugoi! Sugoi!"

"The problem is I don't know how to dance," Mino replied embarrassingly.

"Neither do I! But can't you take lessons?"

"Yeah. She offered to teach me private lessons for no charge."

Maria's eyes widened. "She can dance?"

"She's a dance instructor."

"Sugoi! Mino's girlfriend is a dancer!"

"You are making matters worse for me," he replied sarcastically. "She told me I could invite anyone to come with me, including to the festival."

"Who did you invite?"

"You."

The blonde skipped around her bed. "Thank you, Mino! Thank you!"

"I figured you were the festival type."

"When are we going to take lessons?" Maria asked curiously.

"Tomorrow at her house. I'll pick you up at ten in the morning."

* * *

**The next day... **

* * *

"Ohayou!" greeted Ayame. The young petite woman wore a purple blouse and a black skirt up to her knees. Her long brown hair was tied back by a rose scrunchie which matched her red glasses. She was a few inches shorter than Maria.

Mino blushed. "Ohayou, Ayame. This is my friend Maria. She's a photographer."

Maria smiled and waved at the woman. "How long have you been dancing?"

"Ever since I was a child," she replied with chuckle.

"You must be good at it!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Of course Ayame is good at dancing! She's a dance teacher," Mino said.

Ayame laughed softly. "My my. You're quite energetic, Maria. I like you already. Do you know what kind of dance I'm going to teach you two today?"

"Uh...."

"The waltz."

Maria's eyes sparkled. "That sounds romantic!"

* * *

"Ouch! You call this romantic?" Mino snapped quietly into Maria's ear.

"Sorry Mino!"

The two had continuously stepped on each other's toes for the past hour.

"1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3!" repeated the dance instructor. Ayame was beginning to sound like a sports coach.

Maria sighed. Her toes were sore and her legs ached so much that she couldn't feel them anymore.

"1, 2, 3… 1- Maria! No slacking off! Put some emotion into that dance!"

The blonde groaned. Ayame was generous and sweet, but Maria also realized how serious and determine she could be.

_I guess looks are deceiving. _

After the lesson, Maria collapsed onto any chair she could find. She took off her boots and massaged her red toes. Mino did the same.

Ayame brought them two glasses of water. "Good job guys! Not bad for beginners, but you have to put more effort into it. The waltz isn't just any dance; its smooth, elegant, and graceful. You need to show more passion."

"How can I feel passion when she keeps stepping on my toes?" Mino complained.

"It's not my fault, Mino," Maria exclaimed. "You stepped on me more often than I did."

The dance instructor chuckled. "When you two keep practicing, I assure you there will be no more toe stepping. Now, who wants a tour around my house?"

"I do," Mino replied standing up. "Maria, are you coming?"

The blonde winked at Mino. "No thanks."

Maria watched Mino and Ayame walking together. She was happy that Mino found his own light.

The blonde felt a sudden loneliness swimming inside of her. She thought about the time Canaan held her hand under the clear night in the empty streets of the Middle East; when the blonde was together with her hand in hand.

_Canaan, do you remember that time too?  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Canaan was running in the narrow empty streets toward the sound of a distant helicopter where she sensed Yuri's color. Her silver hair and green beaded necklace bounced wildly in the wind. She was almost there. Yuri's color was getting closer.

The mercenary stopped running until she came across an abandoned parking lot. She spotted her employer inside the helicopter. Yuri stepped out and grinned at the panting assassin.

"Welcome abroad."

In no time, they took off. Canaan gazed at her reflection in the window and closed her eyes.

_Maria, I'm coming. _

_

* * *

_

After approximately three hours, the helicopter landed in a small private airport of Japan.

Canaan climbed out and stepped outside. She was finally glad to get some fresh air. The mercenary was suffocated from the strong leather smell of the seats.

"Thank you," the mercenary said turning her head to her employer. Yuri was standing by the exit of the helicopter.

"Take the bus to the city," Yuri replied. "Here is some yen." She threw a black pouch of coins to the mercenary. Canaan caught it with her hands and placed it inside her brown suede knapsack.

"Remember not to lose your guard. You'll never know what will happen."

* * *

"Good!" Ayame applauded as Maria spun around while Mino held her hand in the air. "You're improving already!"

After the first round, the dance instructor snapped her fingers. The two stopped dancing and gave Ayame their full attention. "Let's try this with music now."

The blonde clapped her hands. "This is going to be fun!"

"May I dance with you after?" Mino asked Ayame shyly putting his hand behind his head.

The dance instructor blushed. "I would like that."

Ayame turned on her stereo and light piano notes filled the room.

"This song is 'River Flows in You' by Yiruma."

Maria was mesmerized by the melody. "Beautiful...."

Mino definitely agreed with Maria. He took up her hand, and they danced again. While Maria spun under Mino's arm, she wondered if Canaan ever danced. Mino's figure soon dissolved into Canaan. The blonde imagined she was dancing with her instead.


	6. Chapter 6

The sky turned gray already. Canaan got out the bus and stepped in the busy city. She sensed so many colors at the same time. The streets in Japan were more populated and lively than in Shanghai. The mercenary had to find a hotel soon, before it was going to rain.

* * *

Rain poured down to the earth.

Michael stared blankly out the window as cars drove past. Anger and sadness still lingered in his heart. He still loved Maria… despite she abandoned him.

_Why did it have to be her? _

He thought about Canaan. The one she always thought about. Jealousy clung onto his skin.

_Fucking lesbians. _

He was going to get Maria back somehow. Somehow...

* * *

Maria walked back home in the rain. She didn't have an umbrella, but she didn't mind. She liked the rain.

While the blonde walked home, Canaan was in her hotel room. She placed the Eiffel Tower on top of the hotel's windowsill and smiled. The mercenary felt Maria's color closer to her heart, and she was still shining brightly in that rain.

* * *

**A day before the masquerade ball… **

**

* * *

**

Maria, Ayame, and Mino were at a costume store looking for a mask.

"How about this?" the dance instructor asked Maria. She held up an elegant, shiny, green half mask decorated with violet feathers and rhinestones. "It matches your hair."

The blonde shook her head. "Ehh… it looks too fancy."

"Well, the festival is formal anyway," Ayame replied.

Mino fumbled toward the two, and the girls burst into laughter. A long beak protruded from his white venetian mask he wore.

"I don't know how people can breathe through this," Mino muffled behind the mask.

"Are you going to wear that to the festival?" Maria giggled.

Mino turned his eyes toward Ayame. "Hmm… if I wore this, will you still walk beside me without laughing?"

The dance instructor's cheeks grew red. "Of course, Mino!"

While Ayame and Mino flirted, Maria spotted a silver cat mask. The blonde gently picked it up and gazed at it with wonder.

_Sugoi… _

Maria placed the mask on her face and stared at the mirror. The silver mask covered her eyes and left space for her nose to breathe. The cat shaped ears covered the sides of her forehead and left the middle of her head exposed. Maria felt she transformed to a whole new person.

"Kawaii!" Ayame exclaimed startling the blonde. "That mask definitely fits you!"

"Thanks! Did you pick a mask yet?"

"I decided to wear the mask I recommended you before," she replied.

"Great!"

"Now we have to shop for dresses!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Today is the day._

Canaan placed her olive, green jacket on and her suede knapsack. She picked up the Eiffel Tower by the windowsill and carefully added it inside her bag. When the mercenary left the hotel, she headed straight to where the masquerade ball was being held. Canaan snacked on a sugar stick and hummed a light tune on the way.

* * *

Maria entered the dim ballroom with Mino who was holding Ayame's hand. The dance instructor was elegant and pretty in her black lolita dress with white ruffles. Her feather mask gave a mysterious look. Mino had trouble walking with his mask on, but his mask stood out from the others.

Her brown eyes wandered around the room and each mask in the crowd appeared unique to her. The blonde was happy for everyone. Despite Maria was missing something in her heart, she still smiled. She also brought her camera which was sealed inside its pouch and strung around her neck.

Violin, piano, and other string instruments started to play in the background.

"Let's dance!" Ayame said to Mino excitedly as she pulled him toward the dance center.

Mino shifted uncomfortably. "But I'm not sure how to dance to this song!"

Ayame laughed softly. "Just follow my lead." She glanced over to the blonde. "Maria, are you going to be okay back there?"

Maria nodded. "Don't worry about me. Have fun!"

When the couple disappeared in the crowd, the blonde went over to the refreshment stand. Someone offered her a glass of wine. Maria looked up at a man who was wearing a volto mask which covered his whole face. He was dressed all in black including his cape. A tricorn covered his brown hair. The stranger was a perfect candidate for a phantom.

"No thanks!" Maria politely rejected. "I don't drink."

"Your loss then," he replied chuckling.

Maria recognized that familiar voice somewhere.

"Michael, is that you?"

He took off his mask. "It's nice to see you again, Maria."

The blonde almost toppled over. "Michael! I'm so sorry about last time. I-"

"It's okay," he interrupted. "Can I talk to you privately in the back? It's too loud here."

Maria followed him to the back of the ballroom. She sensed something _different _about Michael. The music faded away when they entered outside from the back exit. It led to a vacant narrow alleyway.

"Michael," Maria began, "I really am sor-"

"Sshh." Michael placed his index finger to her lips and moved closer to her. "I just want to be with you."

The blonde, dumbfounded, stared at him hard. She could smell the strong wine from his mouth. Was he drunk?

"Michael, I can't be with you," Maria stammered. I have another li-"

"I know you love another person, but can't you just be with me once without thinking about _her_? It's wrong to be gay. Can't y-"

"Wrong!" the blonde broke off angrily. "It's not wrong to love whoever I want!"

Michael kneeled down on his knees. "Please, Maria! May I just hold you?"

The blonde slowly stepped back away from him. She saw the lust scorching his dark eyes. Michael gazed at her fluid body. Her pale blue gown traced her fine hips. She was irresistible.

Maria trembled.

_Not again… not again… _

Memories brought back the time when she confronted by hooligans. The time when she was dying from the bullet wound. The ticking bomb.

Maria spun around and tried to open the back door. It was locked.

_Not again… not again… _

"Maria, don't be afraid," he said soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you." Michael forced his arms around her waist.

Adrenaline pumped through Maria's veins and she thrust her knee against his nuts. Michael groaned and fell back on the cold cement.

"_You can't touch the heart so quickly_," Maria quoted quietly. She felt the sweat dripping from her forehead.

"You fucking bitch!" he seethed through his teeth. When Michael was about to get up and tackle her, a gun shot fired.


	8. Chapter 8

"Canaan!"

Maria's eyes widened as she gazed up at the mercenary on top of the roof. She felt her knees sway and the butterflies bursting from her stomach. Even though Canaan's hair was tied back, the blonde was still able to recognize her.

Canaan quickly glanced at Maria and smiled. She jumped down from the low roof and landed on her combat boots. The mercenary stepped menacingly toward Michael who was backing off. Her eyes were burning red, and his color was turning green.

"Don't you ever touch Maria!"

Michael felt dizzy._ Is this Canaan?_ He tried to pick himself up, but he fell back. He was losing his consciousness. Everything started to blur in his head. Everything turned black. Michael fainted on the ground.

Canaan placed her gun away. Her eyes were still burning red. They immediately changed back to color when the mercenary saw tears streaming down from Maria's eyes. Her silver cat mask was drenched, and it glittered faintly. Maria ran toward Canaan and embraced her.

"Canaan! Canaan!" Maria cried on her shoulder.

"Don't cry, Maria," Canaan whispered. The mercenary felt her own eyes getting wet. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. Maria still smelled really sweet.

The blonde turned her head toward the mercenary. They both gazed at each other. Canaan gently took off Maria's mask. Her beauty never lost to take her breath away.

"You are still amazingly beautiful."

Maria felt her cheeks burn more ever than before. "Canaan, I missed you," she whispered.

"I miss you too, Maria." Canaan wiped the blonde's tears away and brushed her golden strand of hair behind her ear.

"Canaan, are you really real?"

The mercenary chuckled. "Do you want proof?" Canaan untied her ponytail and the silver hair unwinded onto her shoulders. She showed Maria the red string.

"Do you remember _that_ time?" Canaan asked.

The blonde's eyes sparkled. _Yes. S_he opened her camera pouch and withdrew the other red string. They both tied the red strings back together.

They cuddled together for a while.

"Canaan," Maria began, "why are you in Japan?"

The mercenary glanced at her brown eyes. "Because I want to see Maria. _Because I can sense a gentle color_."

"Oh, Canaan!" Maria snuggled her head beside the mercenary's chest. "You said that _last _time."

Canaan grinned. "Are you okay now?"

Maria nodded. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." She looked down at Michael's unconscious body. "What should we do about him?"

"I'm sure he was drunk. He'll wake up in no time." Canaan took her hand. "Let's go now."

"Wait. Let's dance."

"Dance?" Canaan asked skeptically.

"Yeah."

The mercenary frowned. "But I don't know how to."

Maria smiled. "I'll guide you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

_I advise you to listen to "Kiss the Rain" by Yiruma while you read. You can find the song on YouTube. It creates a nice atmosphere :)  
_

* * *

Canaan followed Maria to the dance floor. She didn't mind all the stares. Maria was with her and nothing else mattered.

The violin music faded and quiet piano notes soon filled the dim ballroom.

Mino spotted Maria with someone dressed in plain clothes. He recognized her.

_Canaan?! _Blood almost squirted out of his nose. Was he hallucinating? Mino closely checked again. It was Canaan.

Mino was about to rush toward them, but Ayame grabbed him away. "Don't ruin it for her!" she scolded. "This song is another beautiful piece by Yiruma. It's called 'Kiss the Rain.'"

He sighed. "I wonder how the heck she got here."

* * *

"Follow my steps," Maria said to Canaan as she held her hand.

"Like this?" Canaan asked.

"Yes."

Maria spun Canaan around and then they switched roles.

"I didn't know Maria can dance," the mercenary remarked as Maria twirled under her arm.

Maria blushed. "Ayame taught me."

"Ayame?" Canaan asked curiously.

"Mino's light."

The mercenary nodded. She remembered the time when he risked his life in order to comfort Santana's light.

The piano notes grew higher as it reached the melodic climax.

"Canaan...." Maria began quietly as her voice drifted away. She held her hazel eyes.

"Hmm?"

Maria's color glowed brighter and brighter.

"Canaan, I lo-"

"I love you too, Maria." The words smoothly rolled off her tongue. Canaan never felt herself blush so hard for the first time.

The two gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

Maria bent forward and touched her lips. Canaan pulled Maria closer to her and kissed her back.

* * *

Mino gaped as he watched the two in the center of the ballroom.

"Mino, I didn't know Maria was a lesbian," Ayame exclaimed with surprise.

"Neither did I," Mino replied with his voice trailing off. "Oh well. I should have figured. They were always so close together. Maybe that's why she came back to her."


	10. Chapter 10 Final

After the dance, Maria held Canaan's hand and led her out of the crowd.

"Over here!" Mino called out as he waved his hand.

They met Ayame and Mino by the refreshment stand.

"I guess you two are together now, eh?" he asked with a grin.

Canaan and Maria nodded with a smile.

"I have a question for you, Canaan. How long were you in Japan?"

The mercenary stared at him expressionlessly. "I don't want to be interviewed anymore."

"Fine," Mino sighed. "You win again."

Ayame chuckled. "I see that you met Mino before."

* * *

The full moon hovered in the night sky. The stars were barely visible, but some sparkled alone in secrecy.

Maria held the camera next to her eye and snapped a picture of Mino and Ayame holding hands in front of the ballroom building. She wanted to remember this special day.

"Mino, may you take a picture of Canaan and I?" the blonde asked.

"Sure."

Maria handed him her camera and went over to Canaan.

"Canaan! Let's pose."

Maria hugged Canaan's shoulder and the mercenary held her by her waist. They smiled at each other, and the lights flashed.

"Let's take another picture!" Maria said. "May you wear my mask, Canaan? I want to see how you'll look."

The mercenary nodded.

Maria brushed Canaan's silver strands of hair behind her ear and gently tied the mask's ribbon behind her head.

"You look so different," Mino remarked.

Ayame nodded her head in agreement.

"Do I really? It's just a mask," Canaan replied adjusting the silver mask on her face.

Maria giggled. "You still look kawaii!"

"Kawaii?" Canaan questioned making a funny face. "Maria is more kawaii than a girl like me."

"That's not true!"

Canaan wrapped her arm around Maria's shoulders, and the blonde leaned on her. The camera flashed.

"Thank you, Mino!" Maria exclaimed happily.

Mino handed her back the camera. "No problem."

When Ayame and Mino left together, Canaan and Maria sat down on the stairs. They gazed up at the shining moon.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Maria asked silently.

Canaan turned her eyes away from the moon toward her brown eyes, "In a hotel. Why do you ask?"

"Canaan, stay in my apartment tonight," the blonde replied searching for the stars in the sky. "I don't want to be away from you anymore. I don't want to lose you in my sight again...."

_I don't want to lose you either._

The mercenary touched the blonde's face and held her chin with her hand. Canaan closed her eyes and kissed Maria gently. Maria lost herself in the kiss and drew herself closer to her light.

"Anything you wish, my love," Canaan whispered.

Maria's eyes lit up and cuddled beside her.

"_My love_," the blonde repeated as her voice drifted off.

Their lips met under the moonlight.


End file.
